Pickaxe
Your Avatar starts off with a Stone Pickaxe, which can only mine basic material such as iron, copper, coal and rocks. Iron Pickaxes mine more material than stone pickaxes, such as iron, coal, copper, gold, and rock. Gold Pickaxes are better than Iron Pickaxes because it can mine everything except Bloodstone. A Diamond Pickaxe is required to mine Bloodstone. A Gold Pickaxe, Diamond Pickaxe or a Bloodstone Pickaxe are required to mine Diamond. Bloodstone pickaxes are the fastest and strongest pickaxes in the game. All pickaxes will mine slower if they are used to break sand, dirt, grass, or snow. Pickaxes can also be used for basic melee defense, but are relatively weak and can break while in combat. It is basic knowledge that you should always have a pickaxe on you, as you will need to mine another way which can be extremely slow while obtaining materials for a new one. Stone Pickaxe A Stone pickaxe is the least efficient pickaxe in the game. However, they are easily obtained by crafting - by using wood sticks and rock. If your planning to do a mining trip, it is recommended that you make a few of these before hand, until you obtain a better pickaxe. You spawn with this item. It is not very durable and is recommended that you get a copper pickaxe as soon as possible. What blocks you can mine Stone Coal Copper Iron Sand Dirt Grass Snow How to craft: 4 Stone 2 Wood Sticks Copper Pickaxe A Copper pickaxe is the the 5th strongest pickaxe in the game. It is more durable then a stone pickaxe and weaker then a iron pickaxe. What blocks you can mine Stone Coal Copper Iron Ice Grass Dirt Sand Snow How to craft: 2 Copper Bars 2 Wood Sticks Iron Pickaxe An Iron pickaxe is the 4th strongest pickaxe in the game a pickaxe. It is more durable than stone or copper pickaxes. What blocks can you mine Stone Coal Copper Iron Ice Gold Grass Dirt Sand Snow How to craft: 2 Iron Bars 2 Wood Sticks Gold Pickaxe A Gold pickaxe is the 3rd strongest pickaxe n the game. Most people get confused and think it can mine Bloodstone but it originally can't mine Bloodstone. It, along with the Diamond Pickaxe and the Bloodstone Pickaxe, doesn't require any Wood Sticks to create. This is unknown whether it's a bug or not. What blocks you can mine Stone Coal Copper Iron Ice Gold Diamonds Grass Dirt Sand Snow How to craft 2 Gold Bars 3 Iron Bars Diamond Pickaxe A Diamond pickaxe is the 2nd strongest pickaxe in the game. It is more durable then the stone, copper, iron, and gold pickaxes. It, along with the Gold Pickaxe and Bloodstone Pickaxe doesn't require any Wood Sticks to create. This is unknown whether it's a bug or not. What you can mine Stone Coal Copper Iron Ice Gold Diamonds Bloodstone Grass Dirt Sand Snow How to craft 2 Diamonds 3 Gold Bars Bloodstone Pickaxe A Bloodstone pickaxe is the strongest pickaxe in the game. The Bloodstone pickaxe is the same as the Diamond Pickaxe but it can mine any other block 4x faster. Due to it's demand for Bloodstone and Diamond to craft it, it can get very difficult to craft more unless you have a base in hell.although there is bloodstone around the holes leading to hell It is very durable and can withstand 2-3 hours of use in real life time depending on the player's activities. It, along with the Diamond Pickaxe and the Gold Pickaxe doesn't require a ny Wood Sticks to create. It can now mine Lava (excluding the ones that form pools in Hell/underworld). What you can mine Stone Coal Copper Iron Ice Gold Diamonds Bloodstone Lava Grass Dirt Sand Snow How to craft 10 Bloodstone 3 Diamonds Category:Tool Category:Game mechanics Category:Weapons Category:Crafting Category:Items